


Choosing You

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Quick Resolves, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: He always chooses him.[Could be seen as a continuation of ‘Secrets’ but could also be read as stand alone.]
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Choosing You

**Author's Note:**

> Another one.
> 
> Mark always chooses Jackson. Fact.

Going on a radio show was usually all fun and games, at least until a seemingly innocent question would create unexpected problems. A fan had asked the maknae line for their favourite hyungs and vice versa without providing any explanations.

Mark tutted, finding it difficult to choose between his six dongsaengs. His answer was a loophole, selecting both Jinyoung and Yugyeom as dongsaeng and maknae.

Later, Jackson approached Mark, “Why didn’t you choose me, you always choose me.”

“I’m tired of that. The whole world knows I choose you.” He had only recently realised how often that had been. “Do you ever choose me?” Did Jackson ever show anyone else that they were important to each other?

“What? We’re dating! I literally chose to spend my life with you.”

“Yet, not even our members know because you don’t want to tell anybody.”

Even before Jackson was going to reply, Mark knew what he was going to say. It was always about the public image. “Maybe we should distance ourselves then, make it seem like we’re closer with the others. It sure as hell looks like that anyway.” He spat out his words, oozing in bitterness and frustration.

With furrowed brows and his bottom lip jutted out, Jackson’s pout was so adorable, Mark couldn’t stay mad. “Why’d you have to make that face?” Trying to maintain his stiffness didn’t work. Mark was weak for the younger man, they both knew.

Wanting closeness, Jackson pulled his lover in for a hug. He apologised profusely for their relationship troubles, begging the older to not leave him. Mark promised he wouldn’t but that they should talk about it sooner rather than later. Nodding his head, Jackson sunk into the hand that rested on his face with a widening smile. He would fix their problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, Like it? Kudos and comments please!
> 
> I’m sorry it’s angst and resolve and sort of fluff at once. Had to do it 300 words.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
